<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(After) Life is a (Helluva) Musical! by KathyPrior42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657538">(After) Life is a (Helluva) Musical!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42'>KathyPrior42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Try Not To Laugh [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Musicals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaggie is wrong. Life IS a musical...especially the life in the world of Hazbin Hotel! With Vivziepop's love of theater, Alastor and Roise duets, and the potential for any character to sing and dance, there's just no escaping it. </p><p>Each chapter is a different songfic. If you love musicals/songs like Blitzo, Charlie and Alastor do, then have a laugh at this randomness. </p><p>This work is heavily inspired by cheycartoongirl8's "Life is a Musical." Go check out her fun unique stories. Shes also the author of "His Mother's Son," and "The Overlords Song."</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548701/chapters/59279452</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Try Not To Laugh [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Hey Good Lookin'" (Hank Williams Jr.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/gifts">Cheycartoongirl8</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a large ear-to ear grin, Alastor led the way back to the hotel, the group following him. </p><p>“Well I’m starved! Who wants some jambalaya?” he asked. “My mother made a special recipe for jambalaya. In fact, it nearly killed her!” He laughed. “One could say the kick was straight outta Hell! Oh I’m on a roll!”</p><p>He hardly noticed the fact that Niffty was zipping around close to him, getting a glimpse of him at different angles. A smile had appeared on her face when he had taken down Sir Pentious’ airship with a snap of his fingers. Seeing the shadow spirits laughing and screeching in the air was quite the sight. And those tentacles that had brought down the ship…she wondered how they would feel wrapped around her waist and arms and legs. Cool and slimy? More snake-like? Or perhaps as soft and warm as the flesh she loved to eat?</p><p>Arousing ideas for a fanfiction sparked to life in her mind, her little hands itching to be preoccupied with something to do. </p><p>Niffty had enjoyed it when Alastor had changed everyone’s clothing and briefly altered the designs for the hotel. The way he sang and danced with such grace and charm, flashed in her head. A marvelous joyful moment that she wanted to hold onto. Well, save for the moment when Alastor had chosen to dance with Charlie, igniting envy within her core. She knew that Alastor liked to flirt and hang out with other women such as Rosie the overlord and Mimzy, a famous performer and jazz club owner. They may have been pretty and popular but none of them were there to clean his lair, make him food or iron his suits. </p><p>Niffty felt honored to be in the service of someone so powerful. His supernatural powers along with his gentlemanly personality and appearance made him all the more appealing. If only her associate Husk could see how amazing their boss was. Thanks to him, she had been freed from the burning lake, summoned through the fireplace and was able to tidy up one of the rooms in less than three minutes. While Husk was the lazy swearing grump, she was the hyperactive, skillful fangirl. </p><p>Niffty was even happier when she discovered some things she and Alastor had in common: cooking and sewing. They continued along and she caught a first class view of Alastor’s small furry black and red deer tail as he opened the pair of stained-glass doors. A snap of his fingers and the hole in the wall was instantly repaired. She restrained herself from reaching out to touch the furry tail. </p><p>The rest of the group sat down at the bar while Alastor walked into the kitchen to get the meal ready. Niffty eagerly followed. </p><p>Alastor hummed “You’re Never Fully Dressed” as he got the ingredients in order on a table. He sliced sausage and shrimp on a cutting board and put the pieces in a pan to heat them up. He walked over to an ice box and opened the door. Severed demon legs and a few organs were ready for use. He grinned, took them out and chopped them up to throw in with the rest of the meat.<br/>
Then it was onto the rice and vegetables. Alastor sliced and diced onions, green peppers, celery, and tomatoes. Before long, the gumbo was heated in a black pan, a spicy black sauce included in the mixture. Alastor’s apron read “Don’t kiss the cook, unless you want your tongue cut off.”</p><p>Niffty lifted herself up and stared with her wide yellow eye at the large amount of heating jambalaya. Her mouth was already watering.</p><p>Alastor glanced around at gave her the handsomest of smiles, “Hello little darling!” he greeted.</p><p>A deep blush crept to Niffty’s small white face. A song rumbled and emerged to life from her mouth and gut.</p><p>“Say hey good lookin, whatcha got cookin’?”</p><p>“Jambalaya of course!” said Alastor.<br/>
She sang while hanging upside down holding a wooden spoon, “How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?”</p><p>Alastor laughed. “I’m doing just fine on my own, thank you.”</p><p>Niffty appeared standing on the table in front of Alastor, popping a leftover piece of bone into her mouth. She leaned in slightly closer.</p><p>“Hey, sweet baby, don’t you think maybe…”</p><p>Alastor blinked. “I’m sorry, what was that…?”</p><p>Niffty spread out her arms.<br/>
“We could find us a brand new recipe!”</p><p>“Great idea! How about you go find us some human meat for this? Off you go now.” He waved his hand.</p><p>But the little cyclops had no intent on leaving. </p><p>“I got a deadly steel pin and a new oven mitt<br/>
And I know a spot right inside of the pit…”</p><p>She showed him the items up close before dancing, lifting her skirt up slightly as she skipped.</p><p>“Niffty, please, I’m preoccupied.”</p><p>“There’s hard liquor and the dancin’s free…”</p><p>She batted her eyelashes and her pupil grew larger. She stared with a dazzling smile of teeth and an extra fluff of her magenta red shirt hair.</p><p>“…So if you wanna have fun, come along with me…”</p><p>Alastor instinctively flinched back, eyes widening even as the smile remained in place on his face. </p><p>“Ha! No.” His smile grew strained and impatience was setting in. </p><p>“Say hey good lookin’, whatcha got cookin’<br/>
How’s about cookin’ something up with me?”</p><p>Niffty did graceful flips in the air, jumping from table to table. The area seemed to sparkle with pink light, big round bubbles, and bloody hearts dancing to the beat. She appeared in the oven and startled Alastor when he opened the door and saw her. She then started to juggle frozen fruits and demon heads in her hands, catching them all in her mouth and swallowing without trouble. Alastor tried his hardest to ignore her. Usually she came in handy but her “fangirl” moments like these got on his nerves. Almost as annoying as Mimzy’s love letters and romance advances toward him. </p><p>“I’m saying this again. I’m busy! Leave.”</p><p>Niffty sang at the top of her lungs as she twirled forks and knives in her hands.</p><p>“I’m free and ready, so we can go steady…”</p><p>“Niffty,” he warned, flipping the jumbo mixture.</p><p>“How about savin’ all you time for me.”</p><p>“How about when I initiate your punishment?”</p><p>Niffty wasn’t fazed.</p><p>“No more lookin’, I know I’ve tooken, hows about keeping steady company?”</p><p>“The company…outside the door!” he emphasized.</p><p>“I’m gonna throw my date book over the fence<br/>
And find me one for five or ten cents<br/>
I’ll keep it ‘til it’s covered with age<br/>
Cause I’m writin’ down your name on ev’ry page…”</p><p>Alastor was feeling uncomfortable and a little creeped out. </p><p>“Keep your creepy notes and stories to yourself, darling. Now, get out.”</p><p>Alastor snapped his fingers and shot balls of magic at her. Niffty dodged them all. </p><p>She then finished up the song as fast as her body carried her. Her face was now full of excitement and fear. </p><p>“Say hey good lookin’, whatcha got cookin’…”</p><p>A fury of knives missed her by several inches, the utensils had flow toward her in red auras. </p><p>“How’s about cookin’ something up…”</p><p>She jumped out of the way before Alastor’s staff broke a window where she had been moments before. Not even Alastor’s radio static could drown out the upbeat music and Niffty’s singing. This was getting annoying fast.</p><p>“How’s about cookin’ something up…”</p><p>Alastor roared in anger and caused tentacles to appear through portals, Niffty dodging each one and swinging from a few more. The tentacles slashed around like living whips, causing the plates and glasses nearby to crash to the floor. Niffty lifted a stunned Alastor up with utter joy before he freed himself with a loud growl. She took Alastor’s hand and spun herself around, imagining them to be dancing  among the stars. </p><p>“Touch me again and you die!”</p><p>She dodged Alastor’s hand, which accidentally touched the burning hot pan. He led out a yowl of pain. </p><p>“How’s about cookin’ something up…for meeeeee!”</p><p>Niffty spun through the air as she held onto the last note. She took a handful of gray stuff, gunpowder and threw it into the air like confetti. She jumped into Alastor’s arms, causing him to drop the stirring spoon he was using. She was abruptly dropped to the floor just after she finished the note. The gunpowder fell into the jambalaya mixture and…</p><p>KABOOM!</p><p>The meal had exploded right into the Radio Demon’s face. The jambalaya mixture was now blackened and ruined. His face was covered in dark gray soot, eyes closed.</p><p>Niffty stared in fascination. “Oh, so that’s how your jambalaya nearly killed your moth…”<br/>
Alastor’s eyes snapped open, small red pupils surrounded by black sockets.</p><p>“…er,” she finished, frozen in fear.</p><p>From outside the kitchen, Angel Dust, Vaggie, Husk, and Charlie could hear the sounds of banging, crashing and even cat screeches. They all stared at each other, worry on their faces. </p><p>With a thundering blast, the kitchen doors ripped off from their hinges, sending a smoldering Niffty backward with them. Niffty and the doors crash landed in a lit fireplace. Wood pieces and smoke briefly moved through the air before everything settled.</p><p>“The fuck just happened?” Husk asked. </p><p>“An angry strawberry daddy, that’s what happened,” Angel mentioned.</p><p>“I knew that show-host bitch of a son was trouble,” Vaggie said.</p><p>“Don’t ya mean “son of a bitch?” Angel asked.</p><p>“That puts the women as the bitch and let’s the son get away with it!”</p><p>“Weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie led the way toward Niffty. “Are you alright?” she asked, leaning lower to get a closer look. The others stared. Niffty weakly pushed a broken part of a door from her face and walked out of the fireplace like it was no big deal.</p><p>“I’m okay,” she said, half-dazed.</p><p>“How are you still alive?” Husk asked.</p><p>“Well I’m technically dead already so…”</p><p>A dark figure with radio dial eyes stood in the open blasted doorway. </p><p>“Let’s see how well you can clean up this mess, darling…without your hands.”</p><p>Niffty gulped. “Oh whelp, I just remembered I have another dress to make. Gotta go, bye!”</p><p>She dashed away, leaving the others confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Overlord Life" (Alastor and Rosie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor and Rosie go off to kill demons and make sinners obey their orders<br/>
The song is similar to Moxxie and Millie’s murder love song but more business/platonic</p><p> </p><p>(Alastor) “You ready, dear?”</p><p>(Rosie) “Aren’t I always, Alastor?”<br/>
They walk outside beside each other along Pentagram City.</p><p>(Rosie sings) “What can we accomplish today?”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “There are pranks to pull, and sinners to slay?”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Oh, but I need a perm, sharper nails, new dress…”</p><p>(Rosie spots a random demon)</p><p>(Rosie speaks) “Hey, go away!” (She bares her teeth, eyes glowing and the demon turns to ash)</p><p>(Alastor steps to the side, arm out like a gentleman)</p><p>(Alastor sings) “By all means, lead the way”</p><p>(They enter the Barber Chop)</p><p>(Rosie sits as she removes her hat and gets her light colored hair done by demons with scissor hands)</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Just a few highlights…oh the purple is too much…”</p><p>(Barber touches Alastor’s tufts/ears)</p><p>(Alastor sings and growls) “If you know what’s good, don’t touch!”<br/>
(Barber runs away)</p><p>(Rosie steps up to the counter)</p><p>Demon with ax head:  “That’s 200 souls”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “Ha! No way. Not today.”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Your soul should be sufficient pay.”</p><p>(Alastor stabs the demon who screams)</p><p> </p><p>(They walk out of the shop)</p><p>(Alastor sings) “Ugh, I’m so bored”</p><p>(Rosie sings and smiles) “There’s no reason to be when you’re an overlord.”</p><p>(Alastor) “Hell’s a stage, just for me”<br/>
(Rosie) “Being influential sure is loads of fun”</p><p>Brief flash: both of them transform into their full demon forms: Alastor with red dial eyes and large antlers and Rosie floating in the air surrounded by pink energy. They scare and kill demons as they laugh. They go back to regular forms and have coffee together by a lake filled with demons with crocodile heads. </p><p> </p><p>(Rosie sings) “When you can put up a pretty façade”<br/>
(Alastor sings) “Or when you have dark strength of a god”<br/>
(Rosie sings) “Life at the top is hectic, sure”<br/>
Alastor sings) “But not when demons make way for us, I assure”</p><p>(Flash as Alastor and Rosie’s faces sing in a background of musical notes and splatters of blood)</p><p>(Alastor sings) “I can hear the jazz and the melodic screams”<br/>
(Rosie sings) “Let’s prepare our schemes and pursue our dreams”<br/>
(Alastor sings) “That has great appeal. So then it’s a deal?”</p><p>(Green surrounds Alastor)<br/>
(Rosie) “No.”</p><p>(Both sing on a stage with flames in the background. Rosie smiles beside Alastor as they sing into their microphones.)<br/>
“High levels of praise and power<br/>
Sinners flee and brave ones cower<br/>
Down in Hell there’s no race to run<br/>
When you know you’ve already won<br/>
(Brief flashes of Alastor making deals with demons in green light, their souls later being taken away by shadow spirits)</p><p>(Both sing) “With just a deal or demand<br/>
All of Hell at your command”</p><p>(Brief flash of Alastor toppling previous Gnostic demon overlords, instilling radio towers all around Hell. Rosie making demons sew her clothing and cheer for her on stage)</p><p>(Both sing) “Toppling enemies for land<br/>
Have you ever lived a life so grand?”</p><p>We’re the bringers of suffering and strife<br/>
Fools and jerks fall under the knife<br/>
Here down below, is where you’ll know<br/>
That’s the overlord life”</p><p>Alastor and Rosie dance on stage, Alastor twirling Rosie around as the background fades to flames and black before going back to Pentagram City)</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Just don’t go over into Vox’s place…it has wire traps, brainwashing and little space ”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “A techno, with a big ego, such an utter disgrace”</p><p>(Flash of Lucifer, Lilith and Charlie standing on their balcony, the wind blowing their blonde hair gently, all three with stoic expressions.)</p><p>(Rosie sings) “And never disobey royalty. Your second life depends on your loyalty.”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “I suspect their family lore, and I desire more”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Drinks, fun, murder galore? Or watching Exterminations from behind a locked door?”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “Well, all those things, plus jambalaya from the store. You’re never fully satisfied, even as an overlord.”</p><p> </p><p>(Both sing)<br/>
“High levels of praise and power<br/>
Sinners flee and brave ones cower<br/>
Down in Hell there’s no race to run<br/>
When you know you’ve already won</p><p>“With just a deal or demand<br/>
All of Hell at your command<br/>
Toppling enemies for land<br/>
Have you ever lived a life so grand?</p><p>“We’re the bringers of suffering and strife<br/>
Fools and jerks fall under the knife<br/>
Here down below, is where you’ll know<br/>
That’s the overlord life”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “I work at my emporium”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “And I at the auditorium”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Scrutinizing those who fall below”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “Always ready to put on a show”</p><p>(Roise sings) “Dress to impress”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “The best of the best”</p><p>(Both sing) “That’s the overlord life!”</p><p> </p><p>(Rosie sings) “Don’t let your ego get to your head”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “Why shouldn’t I, as I’m already dead?”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “We have power and we seem scary, but there are powerful beings out there, be wary”</p><p>(Flashes to the faces of Lucifer, Lilith, Helsa, Sir Pentious, Valentino, Vox, Stolas, a black spider overlord and a dragon demon)</p><p> </p><p>(Alastor sings) “Oh there’s so much more to this”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Do tell me, what have I missed?”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “A beautiful girl, a charming demon belle…that very princess resides at the Hazbin Hotel.”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “That building of junk, full of outcasts and gunk? I imagine the stench there, worse than a skunk. A princess has business in such a place…wow.”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “So who has the big ego now? You can stay for free, it’s all on me. I’m kind of an owner there, you see.”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “I livened up the place, don’t judge it from the outside. My associates Husk and Niffty took their roles in stride. It’ll be entertaining to watch those sinners fail, and more so to befriend and mess with Charlie as well!”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Swinging with Big Apple’s daughter? Are you dashing to the slaughter? Flirt or hurt, no one messes with her father. You’ll know what Mimzy’ll say. ‘Have you lost your mind?’ Lay a finger on her and he won’t be so kind.”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “Rosie, Mimzy, Niffty, Charlie…you all mean so much to me.  I’m a man with a plan that only I understand. Bedazzle Charlie long enough and watch her take my hand. I make new friends, I’m entertained, the hotel gets a great rate, demons take the bait, accept their fate, and soon it’ll be too late.”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “I know you’re very clever, but some ties should not be severed. You want the throne, power you thirst…unless some other demon gets to it first. There are things more valuable than a pearl…do not trade our friendship for that of a little girl.”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “There’s something about her, though I know I’m not in love. She has pyrotechnic powers and thoughts from up above. She sings and dances with a pure heart. Her very presence is a work of art. She’s older than me but that doesn’t matter. There are some with powers to make reality shatter. She even cares for those who first meet her. If she can cooperate, I might not have to eat her.”</p><p>(Rosie sings) “Conflicting feelings in you, for good or bad. Be reasonable and appreciate the live you’ve had. Do what you will, as an overlord would, but pursuing a reckless route might not be so good. Mimzy’ll say, ‘he’s a crazy dapper deer. Sliding up to ladies and making things disappear. Pizzazz with jazz, and a smile on his face. One big mistake and even he’ll know his place.’”</p><p>(Alastor sings) “My friends are of great use and joy in my day, but I don’t have to listen to what others have to say. I’m a radio host, myself I love most, and life gets better when I’m free to boast. You’ve been kind, my dear dame but I must get going. My thoughts and tactics flowing, my broadcasts showing. I’d love to hang with you and Mimzy again. Perhaps a killing spree for three, cause other overlords pain? Don’t get jealous of my friends, you’re all the same to me: beautiful, funny, and amazing as can be! Summoning monsters, shadows, or just humming when bored, afterlife is heaven since I’m an overlord.</p><p>(in radio voice) “To others I say, stay out of my way, be in my good graces and put a smile on those faces. Hope you enjoyed this song, even if it was long. You will be seeing more of me soon. Until then…stay tuned.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Oh Alastor" (Demon Misfits)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Charlie hears slow knocking at the Hazbin Hotel)</p><p>Charlie: “Hey guys… the Radio Demon is at the door!”</p><p>Rosie: “My fellow overlord?”</p><p>Mimzy: “The one and only one?”</p><p>Niffty: “The one I admire so?”</p><p>Crymini: “That freaky showman guy with the shitty music?”</p><p>Angel: “Oh yeah, the delectable strawberry pimp.”</p><p>Husk: “Big fucking whoop.”</p><p>Vaggie holds out her spear. Vaggie: “Don’t let him in, guys. Just stay calm and…”</p><p>(Alastor opens the door, which slams Vaggie against the wall, white hair flattened, her eye twitching.)</p><p>Alastor: “Why hello there, my fellow friends! It appears the newly improved hotel seems to be in order. Ah, and it appears we have several lovely guests joining us!”</p><p>Crymini: “Just came to find a place to crash, nothing more.”</p><p>Rosie: “This place is not half bad, all things considering.” </p><p>Mimzy: “Does this place have a bar and a stage?”</p><p>Charlie: “Yes it does.”</p><p>Mimzy: “I have a song for you all tonight. A song about…”</p><p>Alastor: “The main character from Hazbin Hotel.”</p><p>Mimzy: “Al, don’t interrupt! And this song is about the main popular character…”</p><p>Alastor:  “Me!”</p><p>Charlie: “No! I’m the main character of the show. The story revolves around me primarily.”</p><p>Angel: “Aw come on. Everyone wants a piece of this spider. It’s no wonder I’m the most feared and popular.</p><p>Vaggie: “Screw you. I’m Charlie’s girlfriend and supporter. If she’s the main character, I will play an important role, no doubt.”</p><p>Husk: “Yeah, what about us?”</p><p>Niffty: “I’m part of the main cast, too! </p><p>Mimzy, Baxter, and Crymini; “Us too!”</p><p>Angel: “Pfft. You three didn’t even appear in the episode.”</p><p>Rosie: “Anything can happen. And Alastor is an influential character. Without him, Hazbin wouldn’t exist.”</p><p>Alastor: “Exactly, Rosie! Thank you!” </p><p> </p><p>(Blitzo and the imps appear) <br/>Blitzo: “We get our own episode. And the second one is almost ready! Catch up, motherfuckers!”</p><p>Alastor: “Get back to work!”</p><p>(The imps vanish)</p><p>Alastor: “Now, on with the song!”</p><p>Charlie: “Ya know, we all are equal in this, let’s get along and sing a song about every…”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor: “One moment, I need to tell a dad joke.”</p><p>Angel: “Oh shut up!”</p><p>Alastor: “I could if I didn’t open down first.”</p><p>Vaggie: “Ugh!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Mimzy sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>The dapper of New Orleans<br/>He takes note of my figure<br/>And loves it when I sing<br/>When he dances and buys me a drink<br/>I get lost in his red eyes, and can’t even think<br/>We enjoy each other’s style<br/>And we’ve known each other a while<br/>Singing or killing I’m ready for more<br/>If I can spend time with Alastor”</p><p>Husk: “Singing wasn’t bad.”</p><p>Niffty: “Yay!”</p><p>Charlie: “Selfish lady.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Angel Dust sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>The dark pink pimp walks through the door<br/>That blood red suit, persona galore<br/>But oh how I wanna see more<br/>He wants to see other’s fail<br/>But I’d fail if it mean I’d feel his tail<br/>So tough, but full of red fluff<br/>Deer daddy, I’m at your service<br/>I can suck whatever you’d like<br/>Suck your dick, slap you ass,<br/>Al you get a free pass<br/> Anything you want, it matters not<br/>Show me what ya got!”</p><p>Alastor: “Ha! No.”<br/> Rosie: “Vile vermin spider.”<br/>Charlie (facepalms)</p><p>(Vaggie sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>You sack of manure<br/>You’re a dick and a prick<br/>And don’t know a moral from a trick<br/>You barge in and manipulate everyone<br/>Thinking it’s all in good fun<br/>You’re a shady self-centered overlord of shit<br/>Go away and quit<br/>You harm my girlfriend, I won’t stand for it a bit!”</p><p>Alastor: (laughs) “Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here, I would’ve done so already. You thought I was going to use my creepy voice that time didn’t you?”</p><p>(Niffty sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>The one who brought me here<br/>His charm and his powers are nothing for me to fear<br/>He’s good looking<br/>I always love his cooking<br/>Sewing dolls, witnessing falls<br/>Seeing poor victims in his thralls<br/>When he uses his tentacles to bring others down<br/>Or summons portals to turn reality upside down<br/>When the shadow spirits come to play<br/>Or when he turns night to day<br/>I made a deal<br/>I’ll just squeal<br/>It’s with Alastor I’ll stay!”</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust: “Obsessive fan girl problems, much? Stockholm Syndrome.”</p><p>Vaggie: “Fucking disgusting.”</p><p>(Baxter sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>What is it about your magic<br/>That if merged with technology would result in an event so tragic?<br/>DNA, nerves, and brain<br/>How much can a demon withstand pain?<br/>Research more, find stuff out<br/>That’s what it’s all about<br/>Experimentation for the greater good<br/>Even if unethical methods are not understood<br/>Land dwellers can’t see what’s beneath their feet<br/>An aquatic lurking, studying in the deep<br/>My tests would be well known<br/>If I could get my subjects alone<br/>Seeing them react<br/>What a comeback<br/>Science and solitude is my home</p><p>Alastor: “Poke and prod me and you’ll see what happens when a fish gets pulled above water.”</p><p>(Baxter backs away)</p><p> </p><p>(Husk sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>You’re annoying to the core<br/>Why did I even make a deal with you before?<br/>Summoning me against my will<br/>Working for you to “pays the bill”<br/>Let me take the money and pot<br/>Go away and rot<br/>Bribing me with booze<br/>Keep telling me I’ll lose<br/>But I always gamble and win<br/>Wipe off that hideous grin”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie: “Aw, that was precious! I didn’t know Husk could sing.”</p><p>Husk: “Lay off, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>(Rosie sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>Associate and friend<br/>Shall we discuss options for territory<br/>Or help demons meet their end?<br/>I bring pose and perfection<br/>You bring charm and power<br/>Together we’re a formidable force<br/>The very bravest shall cower<br/>Treat each other as equals<br/>Though you are the stronger one<br/>Watch as citizens stand in their places<br/>Fear and respects on their faces<br/>When our work for the day is done”</p><p>(Crymini sings)<br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>You…look like a handsome creep<br/>Can’t stare into your eyes<br/>Then I’ll lose some sleep<br/>Rock and porn are my thing<br/>I didn’t even know I could sing<br/>No one knows much about me<br/>But everyone suddenly likes Crymini<br/>Your music sucks, rock rules, pop drools<br/>Sinners aren’t winners<br/>Hellhounds win the rounds<br/>Today, you stay away, <br/>Have a good day, hey!”</p><p>Husk: “What kind of song was that?”</p><p> </p><p>(Charlie sings) <br/>“Oh Alastor<br/>What others say may not be all true<br/>What matters most, radio host<br/>Is what you think of you<br/>I know there is evil inside<br/>You’re shifty, creepy, full of pride<br/>But you are very special too<br/>This hotel is made for people like you<br/>Singing, cooking, full of laughter<br/>You’re not only about greed and merciless slaughter<br/>While you want to see others fall<br/>I know that in you, that’s not all<br/>Moving in your arms during our dance<br/>I was glad I gave you a chance<br/>Whether we stay down here or go up above<br/>The one thing that cannot be stopped, is love”</p><p>(Alastor lets out a low growl, smile falters a bit. Charlie continues.)</p><p>“Alastor, emotions do not make a person weak. <br/>In different states, you may find answers you seek. <br/>Sadness takes courage, it doesn’t make you a coward. <br/>It’s natural for everyone, even those with great power. <br/>After the storms come a rainbow, <br/>After sadness, an even greater happiness to show. <br/>You may think your appearance relates to your greatest endeavor. <br/>But even your big grin cannot hold forever.”</p><p>(Alastor sings) </p><p>“My parents taught me to always look my best. <br/>And without my smile, I’d never be fully dressed. <br/>I can’t afford to appear vulnerable to others around me. <br/>My fearsome reputation would be ruined, you see. <br/>With a grin, you can win, you confidence shines through.<br/> Indeed, you look the best with a smile on you.”</p><p>Vaggie: “Stop changing the subject!”</p><p> </p><p>(Alastor sings) <br/>“So I’m the most popular…”</p><p>Vaggie: “Absolutely not!!!” She swipes the spear and Alastor dodges, pushing her away.</p><p>(Alastor sings)<br/>“…as you can see…”</p><p>Angel: “Less, talking, more dancing! Or better, yet, stripping!”</p><p>(Alastor sings)<br/>“The only one fit to rule Hell…”</p><p>Vaggie: “I’m telling Lucifer!”</p><p>Charlie:  “No, don’t! We’re all equal, unique, and special remember?!”</p><p>(Alastor sings)<br/>“…is none other than me!”</p><p>Niffty: “I’m not worthy!”</p><p>Husk: “Fuck you, radio clown. Fuck you all. I’m grabbing a beer.”</p><p>(Alastor sings)<br/>“The anticipation is too much for you…”</p><p>Mimzy: “Indeed. Now, let’s party the night away!”</p><p>Rosie: “I…need to get back to work…”</p><p>(Alastor sings)<br/>“Our secrets revealed soon…”</p><p>Angel and Vaggie fight after he called her a Bitch Burrito. Vaggie points her weapon at him. “I will kill you.”</p><p>Baxter: “Fascinating interactions. Gotta get back to the lab.”</p><p>Charlie: “Everyone, order! Order in the hotel!”</p><p>(Alastor sings)<br/>“…But you mortal morsels will have to wait…”</p><p>Angel Dust: “Al, who you talking too?!”</p><p>Charlie: “Wait, Alastor stop! Everyone has to know!”</p><p>(Alastor sings)<br/>“…until then…”</p><p>Every character in Hell: *Screams*</p><p>Evil dial eyes and grin)<br/>“…stay tuned!”</p><p>The world turned static and then black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Dark Side" (Muse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was terribly wrong.</p><p>Charlie couldn’t figure out what it was exactly, but judging from the way the red Hell sky occasionally flickered to the light blue sky seen on Earth, she knew it wasn’t good. </p><p>Before this mysterious phenomenon occurred, Charlie had successfully managed to redeem one of the demons, getting him off nicotine and derailing him from porn sites after many months. The demon was a gray spider demon, former ally of a spider overlord in Lucifer’s inner circle. He looked up toward the heavens and begged for forgiveness. He had been a French trader who scammed other people in his pursuit of greed. He could briefly recall when he gave in and followed Napoleon’s orders to murder innocent civilians during the Revolution. </p><p>The gray spider stared at a holographic image of his potential angel self: a white and black sheep with a cute face, with angel wings, a halo and a nice suit. </p><p>“Thank you, princess,” he said. “How can I repay you for letting me stay at the hotel for so long?”</p><p>“Just be yourself and don’t forget to spread love and kindness to those you meet. Good luck!”</p><p>After the demon was engulfed in light and sent upwards, a voice spoke:</p><p>“This demon will be judged at the lower Gates of Heaven and further inspected. Access will be granted if he meets all our expectations. He’ll be sent back down, otherwise.”</p><p>Charlie winced inwardly. Based on what her father had told her, Heaven’s standards were strict, if not nearly impossible to meet. Going to Heaven was similar to applying for an elite university. Only a few were lucky enough to get in.</p><p>Still, that didn’t stop Charlie from trying her hardest. She preferred to think of it as helping a criminal or outcast slowly get accustomed to the larger society. </p><p>She opened the stained glass door of the hotel and walked outside. </p><p>What she saw was…very peculiar. </p><p>Up in the sky, standing in rows like alert soldiers were the very creatures that Hell had been taught to fear the most: the Exterminators.</p><p>There they stood, dark feathery wings keeping them aloft. There were harpoon spears in their talon-like hands, their faces black with sinister grins on them and xs over their right eyes. Horns stood out from their heads. </p><p>Charlie gasped aloud. What were they doing here when it wasn’t Extermination Day? Already, several demons in the streets began to cower and flee. </p><p>Just then, she saw two figures facing each other in the air. The first was her father, Lucifer. He hovered in the air, being held by six black conjured wings surrounded by red auras. </p><p>“Oh blimey, it’s you,” he said in a low voice as he flew in front of him.</p><p>“Michael,” he stated, indifferently.</p><p>“Luci,” said the man.</p><p>His angel brother was flanked by two strong Exterminators. He had the same pale face as Lucifer, with red blushes on his cheeks. His eyes were silvery gray unlike Lucifer’s yellow and sometimes red eyes. While Lucifer’s hair was short and blonde, Michael’s blonde hair was tied back in a long ponytail. Lucifer’s suit was white with red lines decorating the rims. Michael’s suit was light blue, over his tan long pants. </p><p>“What brings you here to my inferno abode?” Lucifer asked. His sharp grin was wide but his eyes revealed antagonistic feelings toward him. </p><p>Or…could it have been a hint of sadness?</p><p>“Haven’t checked on you for the last few centuries or so. Wanted to see how insane you got with being stuck here.”</p><p>Lucifer scoffed. “I’m quite enjoying it here, thank you very much. Everyone answers to me. No one to tell me what to do or how to think.” He leaned in slightly. “No one to pester me around while they laze around being the Big Boss’ new favorite. And stop messing with the bloody sky already!”</p><p>“I beg your pardon, but I feel my role as God’s right hand was well-earned,” he said. “Somebody had to step in after you decided to attempt to overtake His throne.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault I wanted some actual freedom to be myself and try to make others see reason. Heaven would’ve been a true paradise without any of the laws…or the favor toward man.”</p><p>“You know God has his reasons...even if it involved favoring mankind over us angels.”</p><p>“Lousy reasons at that! Why put so much work into creating such a feeble-minded species with no powers or beauty or as much status as an angel. We’re the superior species.”</p><p>“And yet, we cannot reproduce,” Michael said. “There is much we can learn from those made in His Image.” </p><p>“Bah! I can and I did. Now I have a wife and a lovely daughter. I bet your old virgin mind couldn’t even conceive of that!”</p><p>“Luci…”</p><p>“It’s Lucifer,” he added.</p><p>“Luci…I haven’t come here just to bicker with you. I have come on His orders and to satisfy My Lord’s curiosity.”</p><p>The sky briefly changed to light blue, the Heaven/Earth version before jumping back to red.</p><p>“Curiosity? What could “He” possibly be curious about?”</p><p>“Don’t use His name in vain. Anyway,” Michael began, clearing his throat.<br/>“Your daughter…Princess Charlotte, right?”</p><p>“Yes, but she goes by Charlie. Makes her appear like a common boy.”</p><p>“Yes, whatever. Apparently, Heaven’s spies…”</p><p>“You brought spies down here?!” </p><p>“Let me finish, Luci…yes, they’ve been down here all this time. You know. Vaggie, the former Exterminator? Molly, the pink spider demon who’s not actually a demon at all? And the ones I got the news about I.M.P. and the hotel from…the lovely C.H.E.R.U.B. workers.”</p><p>“You mean those singing sheep and the creepy cherub baby who sing about saving lives on TV?”</p><p>“Those are the ones!” He beamed proudly. </p><p>“I.M.P. is always better. At least the imps don’t give me nightmares.”</p><p>“Heh. And here I thought you were my older brother.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Now your daughter has created this so called Happy Hotel to redeem sinners, correct?”</p><p>“A ridiculous idea, but yes.”</p><p>“Well, she appears to want to redeem demons so they can go to Heaven. Problem is…we don’t let just anyone in. Especially those who commit traitorous acts like someone I know.” He let out a series of “Luci” between coughs.”</p><p>“That was Satan!” Lucifer said. </p><p>“But you and Satan were once the same, if I can recall. He’s a threat to us and all the worlds. He must not be let out without restraints.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded. “If I had remained fused with him, I would’ve killed my loved ones and tortured half of the population. He’s now stuck in ice in the Ninth Circle. ”</p><p>“Which was the original point of Hell to begin with,” Michael said. The Exterminators nodded. <br/>“Then why it is such a glorious place of chaos...where sinners have access to power, drugs and anything they want?”</p><p>“Ask the elusive V, the mother of God. How should I know? Anyway, that’s why I came here.”</p><p>Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “I warn you, Michael. If you touch Charlie or try and harm my family…”</p><p>His eyes burned red. “Then not even God will be able to save you from the pains I’ll inflict on you.”</p><p>“Enough with that pathetic voice,” he said. “I’m immortal.”</p><p>“No. You can just live a long time and not age, like me,” Lucifer replied. </p><p>“God could destroy you for treason.”</p><p>“Not if Charlie unlocked her powers first,” Lucifer thought. <br/>“Destroying his own children? Way to be Father of the Year.”</p><p>Michael ignored his remark. “Charlie’s plan seems to be working in redeeming demons. It’s her way of saving them from our Exterminators. Unfortunately, God doesn’t like change too much. He believes that Exterminators are necessary to keep demons in their place and prevent them from becoming a threat. Hell is vast enough as it is. Too many people could led to invasions, a rapid spread of evil. I mean, diseases much be contained and killed off, even if one cannot kill them all, right?”</p><p>Lucifer bared his teeth. “You dare compare us to viruses?!”</p><p>“Sickness. Vermin. Imperfect spawn. That’s what you all are. Nothing but a bunch of monsters too involved in their own personal greed to even realize the filth they stand in.”</p><p>“And they say Heaven is full of “good perfect people.” Lucifer growled. “What does one call a paradise that’s polluted by ignorant assholes with chicken wings and floating circles over their heads?”</p><p>Michael growled, eye twitching, as the brothers stared each other down. Lucifer summoned his Morning Star weapon at the same time Michael summoned Excalibur.  </p><p>“Oh and just so we’re clear,” Michael added. “Classical music is the best genre of all.”</p><p>“You fucking dumbshit,” Lucifer replied. “Polka is the best kind of music.”</p><p>“You have no taste at all, brother,” Michael said. </p><p>“You listen to poetic hymns and I bet you can’t even dance!”</p><p>‘Well. Let’s dance, then!”</p><p>Both their weapons hummed with magic.</p><p>“You wanna go, right now?” Lucifer asked. The snake on his white top hat hissed.</p><p>“My pleasure, Apple Anus.</p><p>“Don’t hold back, Blueberry Bitch.”</p><p>“Honey, don’t! You’ll destroy the world!” </p><p>Lilith had her hands on his shoulders and was staring hard at him. “You lost to him once before…”</p><p>“Don’t remind me!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>One of the Exterminators pulled Michael off to the side and whispered into his ear. Recognition came onto his face. “The objective. Right.”</p><p>Michael cleared his throat. “I am willing to let your daughter continue her operation of the Happy Hotel to redeem sinners.”</p><p>Lucifer stared confused. “Wait, really?”</p><p>Michael’s weapon vanished.</p><p>“Put it away,” Lilith said.</p><p>Lucifer sighed and his weapon vanished in red sparks.</p><p>“Who knows?” Michael added. “If she can make life a better place for everyone, then nothing shall stand in her way.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m surprised. I thought you were gonna, ya know, send an army after the demons after the overlords got outta control and power-hungry. Since doing so would result in unwanted demons entering Heaven, thus resulting in more confli…”</p><p>Michael grinned a sharp grin. “There is a catch.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed. “Of course there’s always a catch.”</p><p>“All sinners will be transformed back to their previous human forms, with activities to precede as normal. They will have the chance to prove themselves worthy…without powers.”</p><p>Everybody gasped.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Hey, I was just getting to the added benefits part. Exterminators will kill every other year instead of every year and the really bad denizens will be given doses of Covid 19. Everybody wins…and dies!”</p><p>“No powers?!”</p><p>“Yes, are you deaf, brother?”</p><p>“Are you blind?!” Lucifer replied. “There are overlords who won’t be pleased with their abilities taken away. I mean, a Hell without citizens who look like animals or semi-human? Ones who can’t transform into Super Demons at will? Preposterous! Our abilities are who we are. It would be…well, unimaginable Hell.”</p><p>Michael tsked. “A Hell that should’ve been made in the first place! One with suffering humans in the various circles who are stuck there forever until either they repent or until they reach the end of their time.”</p><p>“BUT THIS IS MY REALM!” Lucifer yelled. “I created this world so the commoners could do what they want and experience freedom from all rules...save for mine and those in higher power, of course. Smoking, drinking, porn, killing, the bottomless pit’s the limit!”</p><p>“Rules which are there for a reason,” Michael added. “Hence why sinners can’t reproduce.”</p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Doesn’t stop all the fan art from saying otherwise.”</p><p>“What’s fan art?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Ya don’t wanna know,” he sighed. “As much as I’m proud and surprised at Charlie for trying to change the world…and breaking some rules…Hell must not change. The show must go on.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Michael said. “Hypocrite. If Heaven will have to deal with drastic changes, then you bet your bottom dollar that Hell will, too. Charlie’s powers will remain with her under supervision. You and Lilith may or may not get to keep your powers depending on your behavior. That’s it.”</p><p>“Why is that? Why spare Charlie?”</p><p>Michael’s eyes shined. “Everybody loves Charlie! She’s been the attention between several of her friends. A gray moth girl and a red deer demon, and a green snake guy, from what I’ve heard. Must be hard being stuck in a love triangle. Plus, I wanna see what my niece is like! She’s only like, 200 years old right? I’ve always wanted to sing with my family! I’ll bring Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael to visit.”</p><p>“You have no family,” Lucifer smirked.</p><p>“And you have no life.”</p><p>“Just leave us and my daughter alone and I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Alright, procrastinator,” Michael said. He twirled a cane with a blueberry top that had appeared in his hands.</p><p>“So, it’s a promise then?” he asked, holding out his pinkie finger. Wind blew and light spirits swirled around him.</p><p>“Ya don’t take shit from other angels,” Lucifer replied, slapping his hand away. </p><p>“Aw man,” he sighed. </p><p>“That’s what you get from stealing Alastor’s line.”</p><p>“I didn’t steal his line. Whoever he is. I said “promise,” not deal.”</p><p>“Ok, Boomer.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“You’re older than me, Luci.”</p><p>“Then I guess you’re a baby Boomer, then. My bad.”</p><p>“You’re all fucking Boomers!” yelled a demon from below.</p><p>“Shut up!” yelled the brothers.</p><p>Michael sighed. “Enough if this nonsense. Exterminators, initiate the Purification Person Project!”</p><p>The Exterminators aimed their spears at the denizens below. Flashes of white light rained down on the streets, the buildings, and the people. For the imps and hellhounds, the light was blinding and annoying. But it didn’t do anything to them, so they continued on with their daily lives of plundering, looting, and killing. </p><p>For the sinners though, it was another story. They writhed in pain and stared in horror as their demonic bodies fell away…the shadows revealing…</p><p>“Human flesh? What the fuck is this?” asked one demon.</p><p>“Am I supposed to…eat myself?” asked another.</p><p>“I don’t wanna be a cannibal,” cried a third as his horns vanished. “Oh wait, I already am.”</p><p>“My powers…they’re leaving me!”</p><p>Charlie covered her mouth with her hand. “Dad! My people are suffering, do something!”</p><p>Lucifer yelled and flames surrounded his body. </p><p>“Somebody please stop him,” Michael ordered.</p><p>Some of the Exterminators charged at Lucifer, but the king blasted them all back with barrages of fire. He was going to need extra time to conjure a magical sigil...his own sigil to return the demons back to normal.</p><p>“You miscreants are trapped! Lost in a Matrix of brimstone!” Michael called. “Behold your true forms. Hear the truth! Thanks to your princess, you now know there is hope! There is a way to escape this illusion of matter and darkness. Embrace the light and set your spirits free. Surrender to God’s will though redemption and embrace your new angel forms! Or you can eventually perish in a second death or whatever.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Charlie declared. “There are rainbows inside very demon. They were formerly human…and their spirits still are! How could I have missed that?”</p><p>At a time when the world wouldn’t be falling apart, Charlie would’ve danced around and sang a song about meeting humans for the first time. </p><p>Charlie ran into the hotel, then gasped at what was happening to her friends.</p><p>Vaggie spotted her though the pain and shock, then ran over and hugged her. She was no longer the old Vaggie. She was a dark brown-skinned Hispanic woman with black hair and a brown eye. She wore her same clothing of a gray tank top shirt with xs on them and stripped leggings. </p><p>“What’s happening, my love?” she asked, shuddering.</p><p>Charlie hugged her tighter, tears running down her face. “I don’t know. Our world is falling apart…and it’s all my fault!”</p><p>They let go.</p><p>“Of course not,” said Vaggie. “You’re the…urgh…the one who has seen the best in all of us. If anything, you’re doing your part in saving us. If we go down, we go down together.”</p><p>“Just seeing you in your former form, just….wow. Beautiful just the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t give up,” Charlie assured. She kissed her girlfriend on the lips. </p><p>Vaggie blushed. “This blasted curse is breaking my heart. And frankly, so is the fact that you and him of all people…” </p><p>Charlie gasped. “That’s right! I have to go find Alastor.”</p><p>“Ow. Why?”</p><p>“I have to find someone who’ll go down with me if this world ends!”</p><p>She ran off.</p><p>Vaggie yelled. “For fuck’s sake! Why don’t you ever listen to me?! He’s an evil son of a…”</p><p>Charlie turned the corner, ignoring her friend’s scream and saw…Angel Dust?  </p><p>He was wearing the same pink and white suit, pink gloves and high boots. </p><p>“My arms are gone! They’re fucking gone!”</p><p>“Uh Angel, you have two of them right there!”</p><p>Angel, with his white hair and white skin stared at his two muscular arms.<br/>“How can I live my life with four missing limbs?”</p><p>“Well...you did before, right?”</p><p>“But I haven’t seen this form since…well…”</p><p>“You died from Angel Dust?”</p><p>Angel sighed, his body briefly twitching as little streams electricity bounced off of it. “Fuck this sudden curse! Ow! …Well that’s one way to put it. Me, a self-inducing drug who made me want more of the high life. Even when people called me a low life homo. The irony is that I’m Angel but not an angel. And my…argh… sister Molly isn’t even a demon.”</p><p>“You’re philosophical now?”</p><p>“Nope. Just saying my thoughts owww…t loud.”</p><p>“Is she an angel?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Or maybe she’s a Zoophobian?”</p><p>“The fuck is that?”</p><p>“It’s…uh…”</p><p>She glanced around and saw a white skinned man with dark hair and a beard, drinking a bottle of booze. He had no wings and no clothes. A short Japanese woman with two eyes, light brown skin, black hair, a white shirt stained with pink paint drops and a pink skirt stared intently at him. </p><p>“Husk…Niffty…hi.”</p><p>They both glanced up.</p><p>“I missed this form!” Niffty squealed. “I’m taller now!”</p><p>She then winced in pain. “Why does…this keep happening? Ouch. I think I’m not as fast as I used to be…”</p><p>“Well…ow… I guess that means I can’t fly,” Husk replied, uncaring. He grit his teeth at the random spasms that flowed through him. Niffty got to work cleaning the area.</p><p>Charlie dashed outside and saw more people turn into humans. Katie Killjoy, turning into a blonde haired woman, Tom Trench as a white man with black hair, Baxter as a short man with black hair, glasses and wearing a white lab coat.  There was Mimzy who had blonde short hair, white skin, green eyes, and wore the same flapper dress over her thick hips and breasts. Sir Pentious, now a tall slender white man with long black hair and a goatee was arguing with Cherri Bomb, now a human with white skin, blonde hair dyed pink and an Australian accent. All of them were arguing before they doubled over in pain.</p><p>Finally, Charlie spotted Alastor who was sitting on a bench, staring at his hands. He wore the same red dress coat but he looked totally different. His skin was light brown, his hair short and brown. His eyes were brown and analytical. Small round glasses were on his face.  </p><p>She sat next to him.</p><p>“Charlie, my dear!” he said, wearing his usual smile. Though somehow it appeared strained. He growled “ow,” when magic flowed through him…not his usual dark magic but light magic. His microphone staff had turned into an actual metal microphone, an old fashioned one that he had carried around when he was alive. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie stared wide-eyed at Alastor’s lanky form: the light brown face, the nerdy look, thin chin, large grin.</p><p>Alastor spread out his hands. “Like what you see?”</p><p>Charlie blushed and giggled, despite herself. </p><p>Alastor and the other sinners were growing weaker by the minute. Alastor snapped his fingers several times and to his horror, they did what any other fingers do when they touched each other and let go...</p><p>…Briefly made a noise.</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” he said in an angry voice. “My granted powers taken. I was this close to making you my slave and taking over all of Hell…”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>Alastor stared, eyebrow raised. “What’d I say? It’s…owww! It’s true. Darn unpredictable sharp pains.”</p><p>He continued, catching his breath, “Everyone would’ve loved going to the Hazbin Hotel…”</p><p>Charlie gasped, entering her demon form. “Wait, you changed the name of it?!”</p><p>“…and only to arrive there and…arrrugh… witnessing themselves fail right in front of me. Just think of all the fun I could’ve had touching everyone and getting you on my side by clever manipulation.”</p><p>“Vaggie was right all along about you!” Charlie exclaimed. “You’re a sick, sinister, shady sack of…songs. I gave you a second chance and you ruined it!”</p><p>“Well technically not, since this world is…ouch…going into a Hell and a handbasket! Hahaha!”  </p><p>“Pathetic joke once again. I’m surprised you’re not homeless.”</p><p>Alastor imagined himself telling bad jokes on the streets for $1, then Angel Dust yelling “Your Mom gay!”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him.”</p><p>“Kill who?” she asked.</p><p>“Nobody.”</p><p>Charlie made a mental note to alert the serpent-like demon named Nobody about the danger he was in.</p><p>“Alastor…” Charlie began, staring with worry at the screaming sinners and chaos everywhere. </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked with a wince.</p><p>“I have one question for you.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You’re an evil dealer who kills and eats people…and flirts with other ladies for entertainment. May I dance with you?”</p><p>“Don’t need to ask twice, darling.”</p><p>Alastor took her hand and they began to do a slow romantic dance. Both of them sidestepped a random dead demon body. Jazz music poured from Alastor’s microphone, creating a special separate world just for them. He winked at her and she leaned in closer. He would occasionally groan in pain, which kind of ruined the romantic mood.</p><p>“I have a dream,” she sang.</p><p>“You wish to tell,” he added.</p><p>“About a wonderful…”</p><p>“Laughable…”</p><p>“Fantastic new hotel,” she said. “Yes, it’s one of a kind…”</p><p>“An alarming demon bell!” Alastor gasped as the old cracked brown Slavery Bell on a nearby tower just blew up after an Exterminator shot a blast at it. </p><p>“How rude!” Charlie breathed. “Destroying historic landmarks like that.”</p><p>“It’s Hell, dear. Happens all the time.”</p><p>They both sang at the same time:<br/>“Inside of every demon is a rainbow…”<br/>“Inside of every demon is a lost cause…”</p><p>They both paused…and tried again.</p><p>“Inside of every demon is a rainbow…”<br/>“Inside of every demon is a lost cause…”</p><p>They stared each other down and glared. <br/>“Rainbow…”<br/>“Lost cause…”<br/>“Rainbow!”<br/>“Lost cause!”<br/>“Rainboooow!”<br/>“Loooost cause!”</p><p>They both entered their demon forms and wrestled on the ground. <br/>Charlie belted out a different line to ensure her victory as the proper main character:</p><p>“At the end of the rainbow there’s…”</p><p>“Crappiness!” Alastor interrupted.</p><p>“Shut up. And to find it how often I’ve…”</p><p>“Died!”</p><p>“Can you not?!”</p><p>“I can do a hangman’s noose,” Alastor said, showing her rope with a tied up circular end.</p><p>Alastor briefly hovered into the air along with the other sinners, a few feet off the ground.</p><p>“What’s going on?” she asked, her eyes suddenly filled with terror.</p><p>“They’re purifying us,” he said, strained smile still there. “If I have to die twice than so be it.”</p><p>“No, don’t say that!” she cried. </p><p>“Looks like I’ll be going to heaven, thanks to your plan. Angel Dust and the other will join me if we’re accepted.”</p><p>“But…but I’ll be all by myself!”</p><p>“Nonsense. You’ll have your family won’t you? And tons of other sinners.”</p><p>“But I want to be with you!”</p><p>“Which is why I’m never going up there. It’s overrated anyway.”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>“But…ahhhrrrgh! I’ll be stripped bare of what’s left of me…”</p><p>“Naked Alastor…” Charlie sighed.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that!”</p><p>“Sorry. But before you go…”</p><p>She held onto his hand and he squeezed it tight. “Can you tell me what happened with you and your parents?”</p><p>His smile fell.</p><p>And it was at that moment that Charlie knew that Hell had frozen over…or perhaps over heated. </p><p>She covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my Vivienne!”</p><p>Alastor growled, eyes red. “You saw nothing!”</p><p>“I know what I saw! Alastor never frowns.”</p><p>“It’s a sign of weakness I know…”</p><p>“No! There is nothing more courageous than admitting your weakness. Crying shows strength…and laughter even more strength.”</p><p>“I hope that beautiful smile never leaves your face,” he said. “Because I’d kill anyone to ensure that you and I and all our friends are happy.”</p><p>Charlie hesitated. “But…the slavery part?”</p><p>“You all will be happy mindless zombies with my magic…”</p><p>Charlie wagged her finger. “If you had any.”</p><p>Alastor lowered his head in shame, the glasses falling to the ground.</p><p>Charlie picked up the broken specs and handed them to him. </p><p>“You wouldn’t want to know…my mom being kind, my dad being cruel…me being bullied for being myself. Oh and don’t forget my radio host job…hurray for self-employment! And all the kills I made before…”</p><p>“Before you died?”</p><p>“I got mauled by dogs and got shot in the head. It was in a forest in New Orleans.”</p><p>“Can you tell me more?”</p><p>Alastor nodded and made a Bambi deer noise: “Baaaahh!”</p><p>“Oh dear that’s adorable!” she squealed. </p><p>Out of nowhere, a sad looking Razzle and Dazzle began playing Charlie’s piano. </p><p>Alastor sang to her as his life was slowly drained from him.</p><p>“I…have lived in darkness<br/>For all my life, I’ve been pursued<br/>You’d be afraid, if you could feel my pain<br/>And if you could see the things I am able to see</p><p>Break me out, break me out,<br/>Let me flee<br/>Break me out, break me out<br/>Set me free…”</p><p>His demon body faded in and out. Strangely enough, the demon bodies that flashed over the humanized sinners appeared to weigh them down.<br/>“They have power,” Charlie thought. “But their bodies are prisons…maybe…Hell is a prison…”</p><p>“I…hail from the dark side<br/> For all my life, I’ve been besieged<br/>You’d be scared, living with my despair<br/>And if you could feel the things I’m able to feel</p><p>Break me out, break me out,<br/>Let me flee<br/>Break me out, break me out<br/>Set me free…”</p><p>“Oh Alastor…” breathed Charlie, tears flowing from her eyes. She was tempted to give him a hug.</p><p>His words felt like a desperate plea. </p><p>“I promise, Alastor. I will free you from your demon form…unless you’re alright with it…and you’ll be free from your dark past. That’s why I made the hotel…to help sinners find their way.”</p><p>He reached out a light brown hand to her. Charlie strained to grab it. Their fingertips touched and their hands met.</p><p>“I love you, Charlie.”</p><p>“I love you too, Al,” she smiled. Both were teary eyed with strained smiles.</p><p>“Alastor…you’ll get to see your parents again!”</p><p>His eye slit up like an excited child. “Really? How do you know?”</p><p>“Vivienne said so.”</p><p>“Hopefully I won’t murder them if I lose my temper.”</p><p>Alastor yelled in pain. “Time for my last words. Here they are. You ready to hear them?”</p><p>Charlie nodded sadly, not letting go of his hand. Her smile fell and she sobbed.</p><p>“You’re never fully dressed without a smile.”</p><p>Charlie cried and felt something yank on her shirt.</p><p>Alastor smirked, “No really.” His eyes trailed down.</p><p>Charlie glanced down at her now bare chest, with only her bra covering her breasts. Angel Dust was laughing and waving her white shirt in the air.</p><p>“Vaggie’s gonna tear your limbs off!”</p><p>“Angel Dust was lifted up into the air by the force as well. “Not if this magic’s gonna do it fir…AHHHH!”</p><p>All the sinners hovered in the air, yelling against their will. Charlie’s and Alastor’s hands were separated.</p><p>“No! Charlie!” he yelled. </p><p>“Hey Charlie!” Michael called from above. “I’m your Uncle Michael. Pleased to meet you! Care to join me in Heaven after you unlock your angel powers?”</p><p>“Michael please don’t! Stop this!”</p><p>“Say au revoir to your filthy friends.” </p><p>Charlie closed her eyes and waited for the end. Even though she wouldn’t be harmed. </p><p>Lucifer yelled one last time and miraculously completed the sigil. The W shaped symbol glowed red and black and red beams of lightning counteracted the white lightning flashes from the spears. The demons slowly felt their previous bodies and powers returning to them. </p><p>The sinners were released from the white auras and landed back on the ground.</p><p>They all turned into their Super Demon forms, then back to their regular forms…passing out temporarily. The force of their transformations and yelling broke the harpoons in the Exterminator’s hands.</p><p>“Time to make some more,” they thought. “You know how much these things cost? How long it took for them to be forged? Sinners, these days.”</p><p>“This isn’t over, brother,” Michael said as he and the Exterminators flew through a portal back to Heaven. “See you on Judgement Day.”</p><p>Lucifer flipped him the bird. “Hopefully you all will be dead by then.”</p><p>“We need to talk…” Lilith said to him. “…in the bedroom.”</p><p>Lucifer gulped then cleared his throat. “An apple a day ensures fun will stay. I’ll be on top of the world.”</p><p>“I’m the seductive queen. You’re the apple king. We already know who’s on top,” she smirked.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You know the song, Apple Bottom Jeans?”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>Then he registered what she was implying.</p><p>“Why you…Go fuck yourself!”</p><p>“Only if you watch me!”</p><p>“Gladly!”</p><p> </p><p>All the sinners eventually woke up, with no memories of them being briefly human. But Charlie had seen enough proof firsthand. </p><p>It was time to get back to business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's a Hard Knock Life (Annie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk and Niffty discuss their servitude under Alastor...</p><p>Stay tuned...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alastor's Game (Living Tombstone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never touch the dials on a certain old-fashioned radio. The one which turns on by itself at three AM and allows the summoning of its previous owner by a simple phrase: "You're never fully dressed without a smile." If you find yourself listening to it...you're already doomed.</p><p>The bizarre phenomena started not too long after the nineteen thirty three death of Alastor Roscoe Cajun, the infamous serial killer and radio host. His station had already been shut down, leaving a cult of confused and devastated listeners to contemplate the announcement. The majority of New Orleans, however, breathed a sigh of relief after learning of the bastard’s brutal end. In sheer irony, his obituary was the last program that had been broadcast on his station before, it too, came to a crashing finale. </p><p>“How ironic,” some people joked, “that the ever smiling man would die during the Great Depression.”</p><p>Some families of his victims wanted the Louisiana Lunatic to rot in jail for the remainder of his life, but fate had already run its course. The former Axeman killer had been just as sinister, though he had vanished during the nineteen twenties and was never caught. Fortunately, there seemed to be no other murderers enjoying their gruesome sprees. After the end of the thirties, the U.S. began to recover from the economic loss. For many years, New Orleans was at peace. </p><p>A tall slender woman with light colored hair wore a maroon colored dress and a large hat with feathers in it. She stood within her store which read “Rosie’s Emporium,” with “Franklin” crossed out. (She had killed him after he threatened to call the police about her cheating on someone else. Elegant and sophisticated, Rosie Poppins was practically perfect in every way. She remembered strolling and singing with a charming fellow as she twirled her custom-made umbrella. Rosie was the CEO of a sewing company, and she didn’t treat her employees very well. She worked at her emporium on the side, selling antique items, flowers, and clothing. She wasn’t as youthful as before, and her hair was starting to gray.</p><p>Through a door, and down a set of stairs was a room where high class individuals would often come for drinks, parties, or business talks. Many shady folk had come to Rosie in the past to get beer and booze during the Prohibition Era back in the nineteen twenties. One of her frequent customers had been an avid gambler and drinker, a grumpy and soft-spoken fellow. She hadn’t seen him in years. Then there was that chubby famous flapper girl that sang and danced with that charming radio host back in the day. Indeed, Rosie had meet lots of people in her life…</p><p>“Hello, mam’,” said a voice.</p><p>Rosie turned back to the present and saw a customer…a short man with black hair wearing dark brown clothing. His hat was beige in color. </p><p>“Hello sir, how may I help you?”</p><p>“Do you know where the restrooms are? I saw a door back there, but it’s not properly marked…”</p><p>It was the door that led downstairs.</p><p>“No restrooms here,” she remarked. “That door is for storage.”</p><p>“Surprised this old place is still here,” he said.</p><p>“You here to buy something or not?”</p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact. I’m here to pick up some vases for my girlfriend and my cousin likes to collect antiques.”</p><p>“We have some vases here on sale,” she said, mentioning to vases of different colors and sizes. Large round copper ones, slender ones in silvery white. There were even several decorated in rainbow colors and abstract shapes. <br/>The man pointed to a vase that had black and white stripes on it.<br/>“That’ll be five, ninety nine,” said Rosie.</p><p>The man paid for the vase and took it to his black motor car. He came back in and looked around some more. There was a row of old cuckoo clocks on a shelf, not too far from several lamps. There were sets of crystals, rocks, and woven rugs toward a rack of clothes. Bending down a bit, the man observed several pairs of shoes on sale, scratching his chin. “My girlfriend would love some of these.” </p><p>Then, the man walked toward the back of the room and saw several old radios. They came in a variety of shapes and sizes, all made of polished wood, and oak. One of them was made of wood of a darker color and had speakers within the arching slots in the front. The knobs were toward the bottom. Others were merged in furniture items, standing tall and heavy with elongated speakers. Smaller ones, lighter in color, had speaker slots in curving flower-like designs. There were a few older versions as well on a higher counter, with horn-shaped speakers.</p><p>Then one unique regular size radio caught his attention. It had randomly been hidden behind several radios on a shelf. He pulled it out after moving the other radios to the side. </p><p>“How much for this one?” asked the man. He brought the radio over to Rosie who examined it through rose colored reading glasses connected by thin chains. It was tan in color, with two large slots on the front, displaying station numbers and an unmoving dial. There were several turning knobs toward the bottom and along the sides of the radio. The most peculiar part about it was the large painted white smile that took up much of the front part.</p><p>“Fairly expensive…” she pondered. “Two hundred sixty six dollars. If I remember correctly, several of these radios, including this one, were donated from someone’s house.”</p><p>His house. </p><p>“As the person didn’t live there anymore, people figured that they shouldn’t let such well-made radios go to waste. After nobody was interested in purchasing them, the radios were brought to my shop back in nineteen thirty three. I had more than a dozen and several of them were bought. But these older ones have stayed with me for around half a decade now.”</p><p>There was something about this particular radio that made her feel…something. Nostalgia. Fondness. Melancholy. It brought her back to when her friend was still alive, ever-smiling, and ever-dashing in his demeanor. When he would play music on the very same radio and show it around to his friends and fans. The winks he would give her after washing his blood-stained hands. When he entrusted her to keep his actions a secret as “just another higher up guy who enjoys the company of a woman of perfection.”</p><p>She could still remember him saying those words to her. </p><p>The foundation of an alliance, a friendship, reflected in the speaker slots and the gleam of the wooden surface. A covering of dust over the top part, soon brushed away with a swipe of Rosie’s hand. And at the bottom of the radio, a small engraving of words, along with the previous owner’s name. </p><p>A still, empty silence at things lost and the passing of the years. </p><p>She almost felt a pang of reluctance of letting go of his first radio. Almost like she was renouncing her former affectionate friendship.</p><p>Then again, it was best to leave the past behind…but treasure the priceless moments. </p><p>“One hundred sixty six,” she decided. “A discount. I have enough old items in here already.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said the man, as he put money on the counter. She scooped it up and put it away in the drawer. </p><p>“Wait,” he said. “I’m curious. “This radio belonged to a radio host, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Was it…that same infamous one years back?”</p><p>She paused. “No one really knows,” was all she said. </p><p>The man carried the hand-crafted radio with both hands and placed it in his vehicle. </p><p>Rosie watched as the man drove away…the most expensive, unique radio leaving the cramped nest of fellow objects. She hummed a tune as she got back to work. </p><p>The man arrived home and placed his new items on the dining room table. His cousin would be arriving tomorrow. He wrote a card for him and placed it by the radio. The card read: “To Jeffery, from Fabien. Have a Happy Birthday. Hope you like this for your collection.”  </p><p>Fabien’s blonde girlfriend soon arrived through the front door. The couple kissed and discussed their days at work. </p><p>“How are you parent’s doing, Elizabeth? Still sick?” </p><p>She nodded. “They’re slowly recovering. Work has been the usual. Boring, stuffy, full of people who complain all the time.”</p><p>They took a seat on the couch. “Someday, we’ll go on a vacation together. Just the two of us. We need a good break from all this work.”</p><p>“If I had more money,” she said, “I could buy myself some lovely shoes and several dresses while we’re there. Where do you think we should go?”</p><p>“I’m thinking Florida.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful! We’d have such fun on the beach. But…we don’t have the money to go there.”</p><p>“I know,” Fabien sighed. </p><p>The couple watched some TV before heading to bed. When Fabien wanted to have sex, Elizabeth gently pushed him aside.</p><p>“You know I’m not ready for that,” she said. </p><p>Sometime that night, Fabien thought of a fellow friend, Abel, who was quite handsome. He was always ready for sex, romance, and adventures. And, as a bonus, he was bisexual like Fabien. </p><p>Being with Elizabeth was nice, but he didn’t feel quite complete. Not like how he felt with Abel.</p><p>During one peaceful night, a light noise woke him up. He groaned and slowly got out of bed.</p><p>“What is it?” muttered Elizabeth, sleeping next to him.</p><p>“Do you hear that?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That noise…”</p><p>She fell silent and listened. “Yeah, I do too.”</p><p>They crept downstairs. No lights were on in the living room. There was nothing but the hum of static.</p><p>Elizabeth turned on the lights. The static was coming from the antique radio on the table. She walked over and picked it up, turning it over a few times. </p><p>“Strange. It’s not plugged in or anything.”</p><p>Fabien took a look at it, too, adjusting the dials and finding the on-off switch stuck. </p><p>“Darn it, it’s stuck,” he said with a yawn. <br/>He glanced at the bottom of the radio and saw some small neatly-written words he hadn’t noticed before. They were small and black. He traced his finger over the words as he read. </p><p>“You’re never fully dressed without a smile.”</p><p>He glanced at a name that was engraved just below the phrase:</p><p>Alastor.</p><p>He found himself calling out the name three times.</p><p>The annoying static stopped and was replaced with upbeat music. Fabien put the radio down and stepped back in shock. </p><p>“What the…” Elizabeth asked, also surprised.  <br/>The music consisted of upbeat trumpets. An old time-sounding voice sang aloud:</p><p>“Everybody’s looking for the friendly voice…of radio…the people’s choice. Music, weather, sports and news, it’s radio…”</p><p>The music climbed to an upbeat crescendo and then halted. </p><p>A low voice sounded through the radio. “You’re now tuned in to 66.6 FM. Please stand by as you wait for your host. Commencement in three, two, one…”</p><p>Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. “What does that even…”</p><p>Static and strange voodoo symbols suddenly filled the air. Time and space was distorted as shapes and colors merged in and out of focus. Both of them screamed as they found themselves being pulled toward the radio. The walls and floor rushed by in a neon blur as they found themselves sucked in…</p><p>…Before landing on dull colored ground. </p><p>They both stood up and looked around. Thick dead trees were spread out across the land, the dry branches gnarled and twisted. It appeared to be a barren forest.</p><p>Elizabeth and Fabien stared at their new clothes: suit, pants and looped hat for Fabien and a lacy dress for Elizabeth. Elizabeth’s blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, decorated with a lacy round clip. Fabien’s clothes were light pink, Elizabeth’s light blue.</p><p>“Hello?” Elizabeth called, her voice echoing in the air. The sky was completely white, and blinding to the eye. </p><p>“Hello!” answered a cheerful voice.</p><p>A tall, shadowy figure approached them. It was a man, who appeared to be wearing a tattered dress coat with stripes on it. The couple could hear that he was wearing tap dancing shoes from the clacking sound. He was wearing a bow-tie and an undershirt with an upside down white cross on it. Instead of five fingers, he had four on each hand, abnormally bent and long. On top of his head were fluffy tufts shaped like deer ears, along with small antlers between them. All Elizabeth and Fabien could see of his face were white blank eyes and a large white smile, with sharp teeth in rows. There appeared to be no visible color on him.</p><p>“Hello there, lady and gentleman! Glad you could tune into my channel. You may be wondering, is this all a dream? Maybe so, maybe not, depends on what you think. But I promise you that after our chat, you’ll be safe back in your world.”</p><p>“What do you want with us?” Fabien asked. “Why did you bring us here?”</p><p>The shadow man chuckled. “Oh nothing too special. Just checking to see how your lives are going. I’d like to help you out, if I can.”<br/>“Why?” asked Fabien.</p><p>“I’ve got a game I want to show you.”</p><p>“From a random stranger?” Elizabeth asked, hands on her hips. “Who are you, anyway?”</p><p>“If I tell you my name, you’ll have to play, too.”</p><p>Fabien crossed his arms and glowered. “Okay then, if it means us getting back.”</p><p>“Splendid choice! My name is Alastor, the Radio Demon. Pleasure to be meeting both of you.”</p><p>He eagerly shook both of their hands. </p><p>Elizabeth looked taken aback. “A d-demon? You mean, you come from Hell?”</p><p>Alastor nodded. “Yes indeed.”</p><p>“But Hell isn’t real!”</p><p>“Oh but it is, but I’m not here to talk about that too much. Thanks to a magic book I got, I was able to gain temporary access to your world. I’ve been in Hell for a while and then I figured out my ability to travel through radios.”</p><p>“So…you’re still in Hell?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“Basically,” said Alastor. “I’ve been here for years biding my time, waiting and primed.”</p><p>He briefly turned his back to them.  <br/>“Until I could find you.”</p><p>He rapidly turned around and pointed a finger at Fabien. The stunned man flinched back in surprise, Elizabeth did likewise. </p><p>“Why did you want to find us?” Fabien asked.</p><p>“Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!”</p><p>“You’re not telling us something,” Elizabeth prodded.</p><p>“I just did,” Alastor replied with a short chuckle. “Anyway, I’d be happy to provide you with any helpful resources that you may need. I have magic, so just tell me what you desire and I’ll make it come true in a day.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them fell silent as Alastor paced back and forth.</p><p>“You all have such cozy little lives,” Alastor mused. He pointed a finger at Fabien, “How you survive like that, I wish I knew,” he finished, pointing at Elizabeth. </p><p>“What…” Fabien began. “Was your life hectic compared to ours?”</p><p>Alastor clicked his tongue. “I can’t answer that. Part of our agreement to not ask personal questions about our lives.”</p><p>“But we don’t know about your life!” Elizabeth added.</p><p>“Exactly. Yes, your lives appear to be mundane. Lacking focus.”</p><p>Fabien and Elizabeth leaned in slightly to listen.</p><p>“But you’ve got a lovely little secret,” he spoke in a whisper. Elizabeth scratched her neck, head lowered.</p><p>  “You’re tired of feeling awful small.”</p><p>Alastor appeared in front of them. </p><p>He snapped his fingers and a scroll of paper and a feather pen appeared hovering in the air in front of them.</p><p>“Just sign on the line and we can be friends. I’ll be here for you until your world ends.” </p><p>Elizabeth reached for the pen.</p><p>Fabien held down her arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Elizabeth looked at him. “Do you see any other way out of this mess? I know he’s a shady looking stranger, but if he wants to help us, shouldn’t we embrace this opportunity?”</p><p>Fabien was dumbstruck, at a loss of what to say. Sighing, he let go of her arm. Elizabeth read the paper, missing the near invisible fine print at the bottom. She picked up the pen and signed her name. She handed the pen to Fabien, who, after a moment of hesitation, signed as well.</p><p>“Excellent!” said Alastor with a flourish before snapping his fingers and making the parchment and pen vanish. “After this, you only get two more chances to visit me. Use them wisely.”</p><p>“Enjoy all your toys I will supply.” Alastor added. “You only live once…”</p><p>Both humans looked at each other, hoping for the best. Alastor curled his fingers and added in a demonic voice that they couldn’t hear, “…and you’ll be mine. The day you die, I’ll have my payment. Your eternal soul’s enslavement.”</p><p>The two of them woke up back in the living room. The radio had turned off. </p><p>The next morning, Fabien got a call from Abel as Elizabeth got dressed for work in the other room.</p><p>“Wanna go to the Picture Show together? You seem like a very nice guy.”</p><p>Fabien couldn’t believe his ears. Here he thought that Abel didn’t care much for him, and now he was asking to go to the movies.</p><p>“Sure of course,” he said. “Two o clock sound good?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Abel said. </p><p>They had gone to the cinema and Abel even told Fabien that he was handsome. Fabien couldn’t stop blushing and giggling. </p><p>Fabien walked into the house in stride.</p><p>Elizabeth had returned from work and held a piece of paper in her hand. </p><p>“Look what I got from my boss!” she exclaimed. It was a check for three thousand dollars. </p><p>Fabien gasped. “Unbelievable!” </p><p>“Guess what? I’ve been promoted to the second highest position at the office. My boss said that I’ve been working so hard and that I deserve it.”</p><p>“Congratulations!” he said, giving her a kiss. “Now we can go to Florida, soon.”</p><p>“I can’t wait!”</p><p>The weeks went by. Fabien and Elizabeth basked in their glory. Elizabeth earned more money and now had enough to spend on new clothes, dresses, and furniture. She even gained enough confidence and style to perform on stage. </p><p>Meanwhile, Fabien and Abel made out at a bar and managed to not get caught by police. They had wild, exciting sex later on at Abel’s house. It was the best day of Fabien’s life.</p><p>When things settled down and got mundane, the two of them decided to visit Alastor again. They got up around three AM, said the phrase, and were transported to the lifeless forest. </p><p>“Hello, Alastor sir?” asked Elizabeth. </p><p>Alastor popped out from behind a tree. “Elizabeth and Fabien, great to see you two again. Hope you two are enjoying yourselves.”</p><p>“We sure are!” exclaimed Elizabeth.</p><p>“So, about that paper we signed…” Fabien began. “Does it say how much or how long we’ll get our wealth?”</p><p>“Did you divine our dark arrangement?” Alastor asked.</p><p>“Uh, I think so,” Elizabeth added.</p><p>“Then you can be sure that you’ll find out when the time comes. I’ll admit, seeing your reactions…You were lovely entertainment,” Alastor added with a laugh. </p><p>“How dare you spy on us?!” Fabien yelled.</p><p>Alastor shrugged. “Hey. Just a third party observer making sure things go smoothly over there.”</p><p>Elizabeth leaned in. “Stop fooling around, Alastor. I overspent my money last week and I’d like some more.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll get more. Just be patient,” he said. </p><p>He turned to Fabien, reading his mind. “Your union will come soon enough.”</p><p>Alastor snapped his fingers and two glowing items appeared in front of the couple, a green bag of money and a red heart with an arrow through it. Fabien touched the heart and within it, he could hear Abel talk to him romantically among melodic voices of young women singing to him. Elizabeth stared, mesmerized by the bag of money. She could feel the bag in her hands… hear the clinking of gold coins, the ruffing of dollar bills and the calls of crowns and jewels from inside. </p><p>Alastor’s voice sounded from behind them. They slowly turned around. </p><p>“The dark desires you’ve been serving. You can bet that you’re deserving.”</p><p>He shot out his arm and poked at Elizabeth, causing her to reel back. </p><p>“No regret for who you’re hurting. Why, it’s almost like you’re flirting.” He waved his hand up and down and snickered. </p><p>Elizabeth glared at him. “We aren’t hurting anyone, thank you very much.”</p><p>“I could tell from the start that you two wanted to live your lives big.”</p><p>He held the piece of paper in the air. “So you gave mister Alastor a call, to make a deal. Because you’re hungry for all the sights. You want to see them. Earthly delights you feel you need them. Your appetites, I’ll help you feed them.”</p><p>He showed them the mesmerizing glowing bag of money and the heart, the objects taunting them. Elizabeth could see herself as the richest woman in the south. Fabien saw himself surrounded by adoring lovers. The longer they stared, the more they desired. </p><p>A pair of red eyes shone on the surfaces of the illusionary objects. They heard a transatlantic seductive voice speak from behind them, “I’ll be your sweet Radio Demon.”</p><p>The couple was sent back before they knew what had happened.</p><p>Soon enough, Fabien and Abel were happily married in secret. There were several woman who wanted to have Fabien all to themselves. Abel seemed perfectly fine with it. As he leaned in against Abel’s skin, he figured he could hide the secret forever.</p><p>But eventually, their lives began breaking apart. </p><p>“Homo heathen of filth!” yelled Abel’s father. “Get out of this house right now!”</p><p>“But dad…”</p><p>“I don’t ever want you in this family again, unless you change your ways!”</p><p>Abel ran from the front porch, crying. Several hours later, he arrived at Fabien’s apartment.</p><p>“I…I’m sorry, but, we can’t be together anymore,” he said between sobs. “My family won’t let me back in unless I…get my act together.”</p><p>“Screw them! You don’t have to listen to anyone else. It’s you and me…I believe in you. I love you,” said Fabien.</p><p>“I know. But…I love my family more. They always come first.”</p><p>“But you are my family! Again, I love you,” said Fabien.</p><p>“I hate to say this, my friend, but I…I don’t.” Abel sputtered. </p><p>“One last kiss...please.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Who’s that at the door?” Elizabeth asked. She had walked in to see Abel and Fabien share one last kiss. She let out a gasp.</p><p>Abel sobbed and raced outside. </p><p>“Fabien?” Elizabeth asked. Her eyes were brimming with fury.</p><p>“What?” Fabien asked, wiping away tears. </p><p>“You’ve been cheating on me this whole time?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p>“You’re sorry? Nonsense! I’m not good enough for you, is that it? You decide to go off and hitch with some man, no less!”</p><p>“Why do you care?! You’re too invested in your jewelry and shoes to give a damn about my feelings!”</p><p>“Why, the nerve of you!”</p><p>Fabien stomped his foot. “We’re settling this. After we visit Alastor one last time, we are destroying that cursed thing!”</p><p>He pointed to the radio.</p><p>“No we’re not!” she cried. “Without that demon, I’ll drown in debt!”</p><p>“You are already starting to, due to your carelessness!”</p><p>“You know nothing about me.”</p><p>“And you know nothing about me.”</p><p>None of them heard the laughter coming from the radio. </p><p>That night, they didn’t speak to each other. They said the phrase again that night and were transported to the forest.</p><p>Alastor appeared again, shocking the two.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to alarm you, if you ask me to stay, I would be charmed to.”</p><p>“Please do,” Elizabeth begged. “So many things are starting to go wrong…” she glared at her former boyfriend. “He just doesn’t appreciate all the wonderful stuff I have. All he cares about is going off and making whoopee with a bunch of wackos!”</p><p>Alastor briefly showed them the illusionary bag of money and the heart, before they vanished into the ground. Both of them looked down, their eyes frantically searching. </p><p>Alastor grinned. “I guess good things don’t last long, do they? I did say I’d feed your appetites, but surely not forever. And once your hunger has abated…”</p><p>Alastor took Fabien’s hand, positioned his face and spun him around in a quick dance. He tried not to fall down from the sudden dizziness. </p><p>“…don’t forget your friend who waited. Watched as you indulged your thirst and…”</p><p> Alastor stopped and his grin inched wider. He stared at the paper work in his hands before making it vanish. </p><p>“Both of you have used up your last chance to visit me. No more money, no more love, and no more desires granted to you. You two are on your own.”</p><p>“So that’s it?!” Fabien spat. “You’re going to just leave us in the dust at our worst moment in life?”</p><p>Alastor burst into laughter. “Worst moment? Oh ho ho ho, my darlings, you haven’t experienced your worst moment yet. You still have to pay your debts after all.”</p><p>“With money? I have plenty,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“No, no, no. It’s not money I need. Not love, devotion, or anything. You’ll both be paying me in…a very different way.”</p><p>Both of them lowered their heads at the realization that they had been tricked all along. </p><p>“Pleasure to play, how I enjoyed you,” Alastor sang, cupping Elizabeth’s face in his hand. “Suffice to say, when I play, I don’t lose.” </p><p>He turned to Fabien. “Collect on the debts that you accrued. It was such a gas. I really am amused.”</p><p>Alastor pulled Elizabeth closer to him and Fabien. “Have a dark thought, I’m right beside you…”</p><p>The demon then pulled Fabien closer to him and Elizabeth. “A casual whisper just to guide you.”</p><p>Both of them stared at each other.</p><p>“Look over your shoulder and I’m gone. Remember this song.”</p><p>Alastor had teleported elsewhere, faster than they eye could perceive. He then appeared beside them. </p><p>“It’s time for you to fulfil your end of the bargain.”</p><p>“What do you mean?!” they both cried out.</p><p>Alastor turned to them with a smirk. “Did I mention that you’re cursed?”</p><p>Both Elizabeth and Fabien suddenly arched backwards, arms at their sides, both their mouths open in silent screams. Their eyes were wide open, the whites showing. Their bodies were twitching like they were experiencing a seizure at awkward angles. It felt like there were a dozen strings connecting their arms, waists, and bodies to the overarching demon. They were paralyzed…they could not make any sound…</p><p>Until they appeared back in the living room in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Fabien picked himself up, raced to the kitchen and got out a hammer.</p><p>He growled at the taunting radio, which was still humming by itself. Alastor’s voice was heard singing a song through it. It filled him with gut wrenching terror. </p><p>“Come into my world<br/>Take a look at me<br/>I am the nightmare on the dark side of the moon<br/>I’m your first last resort<br/>So call me<br/>When you need a helping hand<br/>Play your cards wrong<br/>And I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Say goodnight, you bastard.”</p><p>Elizabeth was up as well. With strength she didn’t know she had, she shoved Fabien to the floor.</p><p>“You broke my heart,” she spat. “And I’m not letting you break anything else.”</p><p>The two of them wrestled on the ground, letting out inhuman screams and yells. Fabien shoved Elizabeth against the wall, her head banged against it. She growled and retrieved a sharp knife from the kitchen counter. </p><p>“There’s no need for heartbreakers to live,” she said, an unnatural smile on her face.</p><p>She managed to cut Fabien’s skin and tear his clothing before he punched her hard in the jaw. She flew through the air upwards before landing with a thud. Fabien stomped on her neck hard, with his foot. It let out a sickening crack that appeared to jolt him out of his violence frenzy.</p><p>“W-what have I done?”</p><p>He cradled her lifeless body as tears fell from his eyes. The agonizing static rang in his ears like buzzing locusts flying from a siren. </p><p>There was no way he could live in such pain. He wanted it all to go away.</p><p>With shaking fingers, he took the blood-stained knife and plunged it into his chest. He gasped as blood spilled from his mouth and through his shirt. His body shook as he hit the floor, getting a glimpse of Elizabeth, facedown and motionless. He breathed heavily in desperation for oxygen before black spots entered his vision. In a few minutes, he too, was cold and dead. The knife lay between them. </p><p>After being in dark empty space, the two saw a crimson red sky slowly appear. The first sounds they heard were humming and laughter.</p><p>Elizabeth and Fabien looked and saw Alastor revealing his true colors, in multiple senses. He wore all red, his hair was red and black, and his eyes were red moving radio dials. He had fooled both of them, and now they were at his mercy. </p><p>He snapped his fingers and jazz music began to play from the red vintage microphone staff he carried.</p><p>“You laid your chips<br/>Out on the table now<br/>When you gamble souls<br/>The house will always win<br/>I’m double dealing in betrayal<br/>And I’m here to cash my payout<br/>I hope it was worth <br/>The life of sin”</p><p>Elizabeth and Fabien could only let out terrified whimpers.</p><p>“Welcome to my world<br/>Take a look around.”</p><p>Elizabeth and Fabien observed the modern looking Pentagram City and the animal-like demons fighting, talking, smoking, and roaming wild. For the first time since everything happened, they held each other close, trying in vain to comfort each other.</p><p>Alastor sang again.</p><p>“Inside your nightmare<br/>Deep beyond the mortal veil<br/>You made a wrong turn<br/>At the crossroads”</p><p>Neon voodoo symbols and static consumed the area around them. Alastor reached over and shook Fabien and Elizabeth’s right hands. Green electricity raced over their astral bodies. Their clear forms started turning darker and heavier. Their teeth grew sharper, and their hands turned into single black claws. </p><p>The two of them were on their knees, clutching their heads, trying to block out the foreign power invading their very souls. Alastor had taken hold of their minds, their bodies, everything. Their former lives faded away to dull thoughts…then nothing. </p><p>“Now you’re in the final episode…eternity with me in Hell!”</p><p>The former humans screamed and cried one last time before falling limp. When they lifted their heads, they were now grinning shadow demons with no names. The two of them prostrated themselves before their new demonic master. </p><p>Alastor sent them off through a portal to terrorize several innocent demons.</p><p>“I bid you Adieu!” he called with an evil laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alastor and Rosie Duet: The Cannibal Song (Mary Poppins)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor and Rosie strolled arm in arm after Rosie finished going to an Overlord meeting. </p><p>“Hey Alastor,” said Rosie turning to him. “Have you ever considered joining my exclusive club of socialites?”</p><p>“No, I haven’t…but do entertain me.”</p><p>“It’s mainly me and my group of ladies. We meet up for tea and coffee at this nice café not too far from here. We discuss the latest news, perhaps exchange jewelry or deserts.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely, my dear.”</p><p>“Oh and here’s the best part. My group and I have…exquisite tastes when it comes to meals. And I’ve heard about you and your slaughters.”</p><p>Alastor couldn’t help but puff up his chest in pride. “I was also a very skilled hunter in my other life. I’ve made many meals including jambalaya with venison in it. It is my favorite.”</p><p>A grin of sharp teeth stretched across Rosie’s pale face, her black eyes shining. “Have you ever considered eating the flesh of your victims?”</p><p>Alastor’s stomach growled at the thought. “I had a feeling that something was missing after I killed all those men as a human. I’ve hunted and ate deer and game many times. Perhaps I was too unsure about doing the same to other humans.”</p><p>Rosie laughed. “No restrictions now, though. This is Hell. Feel free to eat whatever…and whomever you’d like.”</p><p>Rosie handed him a blue arm of a nearby dead demon. Alastor maneuvered it into his mouth and sliced it to bits with several noisy bites.  The sharp fangs effortlessly tore through the muscle and bone. The tangy taste of blood and juicy meat filled his mouth before he swallowed.</p><p>“That was quite tasty,” he remarked, licking his lips. Alastor then realized something extraordinary: there were countless demons roaming around in Hell. It was as if Hell had decided to provide him with an all-you-can-eat buffet. Not only would he have more meat to eat, but being a cannibal would also help with his fearsome reputation. Cannibalism was considered one of the worst taboos to do on Earth. </p><p>Why not add another sin to his list? </p><p>Alastor bowed and kissed Rosie on her hand in thanks. “Even in death, I learn something new every day. I’d be honored to join you.”</p><p>Rosie introduced Alastor to her group of friends: a bunch of demon women dressed in fancy Victorian dresses of many colors and round ladies’ hats on their heads. Violet, Lavender, and Poppy were some of their names. For a brief moment, Alastor felt like he was back in his time period on Earth. He ate demon meat to his heart’s content. Hell-Born or sinner, raw or cooked, it didn’t matter. He used the flesh and the sinner’s hearts in his jambalaya recipes. As the sinners had previously been human like Alastor used to be, he was now a cannibal. </p><p>The thought of someday tasting actual humans in the living world made his mouth water more. </p><p>On Sunday mornings after Alastor had coffee, he would be greeted by his new admirers while he walked outside, humming a cheery tune.</p><p>“Hello ladies,” Alastor said with a tip of his red top hat.</p><p>“Hello Alastor!” they chimed, as they sat on the ground in front of a mutilated body of a demon. One woman picked up the demon’s separated arm and used it to wave at him. Alastor chuckled and strolled on. </p><p>During one moonlit night, Alastor and Rosie decided to sing a song to strengthen their bond. They were already good friends, if not that then at least compatible associates with similar tastes. </p><p>“Let’s say you’re bored and want to be full,” Rosie began as she walked next to him, umbrella in her hands and little skulls on her hat. She looked like a gaunt Mary Poppins entering a Day of the Dead musical. </p><p>“Sure, you can go about your day, dull. Or…”</p><p>She turned around, her lavender dress spinning slightly. “You can eat a little flesh fantastic with me.”</p><p>Alastor’s red eyes lit up, his hidden deer tail wagging underneath his crimson dress coat. He already loved her singing voice and graceful form. She reminded him of Mimzy, though she was less about the spotlight and more about elegance.</p><p>And speaking of which…</p><p>“Alastor!” Mimzy beamed as she walked over to him. The chubby blonde woman was wearing a magenta flapper dress with sparkles on it. Her headband had a pink feather attached to it and her necklace of black pearls was visible above her round breasts. </p><p>“Good evening, Mimzy!” Alastor smiled. “What are you doing out here, dear?”</p><p>“My shift at the jazz club just ended, so I decided to join you guys.” A pink neon sign down the street read “Mimzy’s Place.”</p><p>“Please do, Miss Hannigan,” Rosie said to her fellow friend. Alastor had introduced Mimzy to Rosie after the two sinners had reunited. “Be sure not to walk home by yourself, Mimzy. You might be dead, but there’s no need to die a second time.”</p><p>“Isn’t that right!” Alastor added with a chuckle. </p><p>“Now where was I…” Rosie pondered. “Oh right!” </p><p>She began to sing again.</p><p>“You can eat a little flesh fantastic with me.”</p><p>“Wait, flesh?” Mimzy asked, curious. “As in human flesh?”</p><p>“Why yes! I just tasted it for the first time,” Alastor said. “Apparently, it’s a delicacy down in Hell for obvious reasons. “I mean…”</p><p>He began to sing, “If you live your days in wonder, but can’t focus due to hunger…”</p><p>He leaned his face in close to hers; Mimzy blushed and didn’t even flinch. </p><p>“Just eat a little flesh fantastic with me.”</p><p>Alastor straightened back up as Rosie joined in. “For if you decide to kill a person, their body will someday rot away. But if you make haste and not let it go to waste…”</p><p>Rosie spun around a black nearby pole before lightly landing on the sidewalk. </p><p>“Then you’ll be satiated for the day!”</p><p>Alastor climbed up and leaned against the pole. “You don’t need to be Lector Hannibal, to consider the life of a cannibal.”</p><p>“Want to be robust?” Rosie asked.</p><p>“You know I must,” Alastor added.</p><p>Then they both sang to Mimzy, “Come eat a little flesh fantastic with us!”</p><p>The two tall demons strolled along as Alastor snapped his fingers. His shadowy demon imps rose from the ground, playing trumpets, drums and saxophones. Nearby demons where either swaying to the jazz beat or darting away in fear. Mimzy ran on her short stubby legs to catch up.</p><p>“Hey, wait up! Can I sing, too?”</p><p>Rosie led out a shrill bird-like call from her mouth as her eyes briefly glowed silvery white.</p><p>“My fellow epicureans, answer my call. May your gluttonous desires led the way!”</p><p>At once, several ladies dresses came out of the alleyways to join her. There were also a few male demons in elegant suits who followed them.</p><p>“Welcome to the club, Radio Demon,” Rosie grinned. </p><p>Rosie and Alastor then sang the duet at the same time:</p><p>“The life of a cannibal<br/>
The feeling is so wonderful<br/>
Hunt and kill, munch, munch, munch,<br/>
A few screams later, you’ve got your lunch!”</p><p>Behind them, the women danced in a line, their dresses spinning as they moved. The men in suits and top hats spun, flipped and did tricks from the poles of nearby street lamps. The red flames in the glass on top of the lamps flickered to the outside music. </p><p>“Have some style and show some class<br/>
It is us among the mass<br/>
When you’re feeling beat and want to eat<br/>
A demon can never have too much meat!”</p><p>“Eat a little flesh fantastic with us<br/>
Give in to another kind of lust<br/>
A sweet treat you are, come near or far<br/>
Our food as you bite the dust!”</p><p>Rosie smiled as she and Alastor did a Charleston dance in the front. Rosie winked at Mimzy who stood in awe of their dancing. She tried to hide her jealousy. Every time Alastor danced with someone else, the sin of envy took hold of her in a tight grip.  Rosie continued:</p><p> “You can refrain and boldly exclaim<br/>
‘Eating your brethren’s not right!’”</p><p>Alastor added:<br/>
“But we know well, to maim in Hell<br/>
The blood will be shed tonight!”</p><p>Rosie blew into a bloodstained shell trumpet. The men and women dancers surrounded the trio in a moving circle, chanting “Eat! Eat! Eat!” as the jazz music sped up. Their dancing shoes tapped against the asphalt, adding to the instrumental sounds. The women took off their hats and waved them several times in the air before putting them back on their heads. The men repeated their actions shortly after. </p><p>Alastor held out his hand for Mimzy to take, which she eagerly did with a smile. The three of them danced around in a circle, laughing as Alastor’s glowing red spirits swirled around above them. </p><p>“The life of a cannibal,” Mimzy began…<br/>
“The feeling is so wonderful,” Rosie added…<br/>
“Hunt and kill, munch, munch, munch…” Alastor sang.</p><p>Then all three of them called out, “A few screams later, you’ve got your lunch!”<br/>
“Eat a little flesh fantastic with us!”<br/>
(oh- oh- oh- oh- oh)<br/>
“Eat a little flesh fantastic with us!”<br/>
(oh- oh- oh- oh- oh)</p><p>The men did more rolls on the floor and posed on the lamppost poles. Nearby, an elaborate black fountain was spraying blood into the larger basin. A lone demon kid tossed a soul coin into it. </p><p>After the men spun around on the poles, they hopped back down to dance with the ladies in the background. </p><p>The song soon ended with Rosie, Alastor and Mimzy doing happy poses on the street, Alastor in the middle between his best lady friends. As the trio bowed, audience clapping emitted from his microphone staff. Everyone cheered as they summoned long flaming spears into their hands. They twirled them around in their hands and tossed them into the air before catching them. Soon, all of them were surrounding Rosie, who posed on a pole with her closed umbrella pointing outward in her hand. </p><p>“Go forth and feast!” Rosie called.</p><p>The eyes of the men and women glowed red in hunger. Like a pack of wolves, the other demons scurried in every direction, prancing on other demons.  Several of the men threw their spears at nearby demons, setting them on fire as they screeched. Nearby denizens screamed as the fancy ladies jumped onto them and sank their sharp teeth into their necks and shoulders. Blood and organic fluid soon littered the street and sidewalks. Mimzy giggled and wrote on a nearby brick wall in fresh blood. She drew a red heart with “A + M” inside it. She even added an arrow through the heart. </p><p>“Very nice,” Alastor mentioned. “A and M. That reminds me, I gotta get ready for my 6 AM announcement tomorrow. I’ll be broadcasting how to make spicy jambalaya. All natural ingredients, of course.”</p><p>Mimzy picked up a pulsing heart from inside the gaping chest of a fallen demon. </p><p>”You might need this for an ingredient.”</p><p>She gave it to Alastor, who took it in both hands.</p><p>“You’re giving me your heart, what a thoughtful gift!”</p><p>Alastor and Rosie chuckled and Mimzy smiled, too. Though deep down, she hoped he was only kidding about actually eating her heart.</p><p>Alastor took several bites of the muscle, red thick liquid coating his face. The flavor was divine. </p><p>Mimzy tried a bite out of chunk of flesh from another demon. It tasted like older pork, human flesh that had gotten a bit dry and flavorless. Alastor soon recognized the taste of demon flesh as well after eating some more. </p><p>“I’m just gonna pretend it was pork,” Mimzy said, uncertainty in her face.</p><p>“Come on, we all know you enjoyed it,” Alastor teased, playfully pinching her cheeks. </p><p>“There is one thing that is better than flesh,” Mimzy declared.</p><p>“And what’s that, dear?” Rosie asked, wiping her bloody mouth with a lacy handkerchief. </p><p>“Spending time with my lovely friends!”</p><p>Mimzy gave Alastor a hug and Alastor flinched a bit. He took a deep breath and briefly hugged her as well. Rosie knew not to touch Alastor, so she opted to stand supportively by his side. </p><p>Alastor then pulled the two smiling women close to him, happy and in his element. It was something that he agreed with as well, somewhere within his blackened heart. Despite doing things for himself and manipulating people for his amusement, there was something…freeing about being with fun-loving friends he could put some degree of trust in. The sounds of music pulsed like vibrant lights in a sea of darkness. Music had been his oasis, his escape on Earth. Even in Hell, it still tugged at his heartstrings and reminded him of innocent times long ago. It was almost like a beacon of hope…hope of even greater things ahead.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Alastor’s smile was genuine and relaxed. </p><p>“Now that’s what I call entertainment!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>